Black Magic Love
by iannetine
Summary: Desperate, Fuji reclaims Tezuka from death. Fouled, Tezuka attempts life again. Given the second chance for love, they found that things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

iannetine: This chapter's sort of an introduction. 'True' plot comes after. Thanks for reading and please review!

Prince of Tennis, Tezuka/Fuji

Rated: M (references to suicide, rape, abuse, coarse language, violence and sorcery)

Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"Kunimitsu…" was on Fuji's lips.

It escaped with such finesse and refinement that it expressed everything that he wanted to say.

_I trust you._

_Please._

_Now._

Tezuka stopped momentarily; the first words of that night stirring elation in him. Fuji was calling to him. His whole heart knew, even to the depths, what Fuji wanted, what _he_ wanted.

"Shusuke…"

Fuji lost himself, as him and his name were on Tezuka's lips.

_Aishite iru._

-oOo-

Fuji blinked awake. With blissful eyes, he stole a kiss from the quiescent lips. 'Once you've brushed your teeth' was the one demand Tezuka voiced. But still, Fuji found it hard to deliver. Tezuka stirred, releasing Fuji from his hold. Slowly, Fuji went out the warmness of the covers before Tezuka secures him with his arms again. Feeling guilty at disobeying Tezuka, Fuji used his remaining favorite toothpaste.

Tezuka kissed back. Without opening his eyes, Tezuka sidled his lands on Fuji's all too familiar curves. "Strawberry." he mumbled before opening his eyes. Indeed, Fuji's luscious lips reddened in strawberry pink. A kiss to his eyelids made Tezuka want to go back to sleep.

"I'm making breakfast." Fuji tidied the sheets to cover Tezuka's almost bare form. The cold was unbearable that morning. Tezuka ran his fingers through his hair and went back to sleep.

Shortly, he woke up. Having returned from washing his face, he was surprised to see Fuji was underneath his blankets again. The television facing the foot of the bed was turned on. Fuji flipped the channels, dismissing all programs that were uninteresting. He smiled to him when he noticed that Tezuka was observing him. His lips motioned Tezuka to get back to bed where a tray was atop Tezuka's half.

Hungry to the core, Tezuka appreciated the breakfast in bed - that might as well be lunch considering it was already noon. Fuji rested his back in the headboard and stayed close to Tezuka, as they watched the tennis match.

"Oh!" Fuji exclaimed when the ball went out. He chuckled when he saw Tezuka look at him in amusement. "He shouldn't have lobbed it." He reasoned an excuse. "He would have won."

Setting the tray aside, Tezuka just gave Fuji a nod. He lowered his head on Fuji's neck and tenderly sucked, giving him a hickey. Then he began mildly nibbling Fuji's left ear.

"I'm not dessert." Fuji turned his head away. It tickled.

Tezuka retreated and just caressed his head. With warm, gentle hands, Tezuka sleepily ran his fingers through Fuji's hair.

Fuji melted on his touch. He had always adored how physical Tezuka was. Just a 'thank you' would have been sufficient.

A knock at the door. It sounded urgent.

"Don't get up." Fuji tugged on Tezuka's arm. "I'll get it." It was, after all, his room. Sensing that Tezuka's focus was back at the tennis program, he turned the knob.

"Saeki." Fuji greeted, opening the door just enough to show his face.

"Fuji. Sleeping late again?" Saeki asked with a cheerful voice when he saw Fuji rub his eyes. "Boy, have I got news for you! Listen--!" Saeki pushed the door open excitedly, making Fuji step back from the door.

"Sorry it took so long but guess what, I--" Saeki stopped abruptly, his eyes widening at the sight of Tezuka in the other room. The man was sprawled in Fuji's bed, eyes fixed on the news that interrupted his program.

"I have company." Fuji blocked Saeki's view, "Let's talk outside."

Saeki stepped inside the room further, "Fuji," he asked, believing his eyes were deceiving him, "that's Te-"

"Saa, what's the good news?" Fuji smiled, paralyzing Saeki's movements. Fuji grabbed Saeki's sleeve and politely ushered him out the room.

Tezuka didn't even turn his head when his eyes threw a sharp look on the closed door.

-oOo-

Fuji had never seen Tezuka angry before. Because it never showed. Just like with any emotion, Tezuka's pride somehow prevented him from expressing it in words. He would keep it to himself. It was his sense of self-control.

Fuji had never seen Tezuka angry before. But he felt it.

The moment he closed the door and stepped inside, he felt Tezuka's piercing gaze upon him. Tezuka never took his eyes from the tennis match, but Fuji could feel Tezuka's eyes were judging him, searching him, asking him.

Slowly he walked to the bedroom. He was careful not to make unnecessary movements or comments. Tezuka wouldn't ask, so he answered the pressing questions in Tezuka's silence. "Saeki let slip to me the identity of my opponents for my upcoming matches this week."

Tezuka finally looked at him.

"It's the older of the Hiyoshi brothers and Tachibana Kippei." Fuji said plainly. He waited for Tezuka's reaction.

Tezuka barely nodded. It was enough for Fuji to understand that Tezuka was agreeing to help him practice, that he's promising to come and watch, and that he's saying he's proud no matter what. Fuji's lover was a very jealous person, but more so protecting.

Fuji smiled warily. He could sense a frown on Tezuka's face.

They never quarreled. They fought in the realm of the intellect. Words were never exchanged. For behind the silence, there was an understanding. Theirs was a relationship that transcended words. Silent, unstated, unspoken, was their love.

Tezuka stood and lightly stroked Fuji's cheeks. Once again, Fuji melted at his touch. For this time, a 'sorry' wouldn't have been enough.

-oOo-

"Fuji-san, can you help me?"

Tezuka had just closed the door when he was greeted by Mizuki Hajime. The boy was carrying a large box, blocking his view. Tezuka felt a little worried; Mizuki was the new occupant of 3C, the room opposite Fuji's.

"I am Tezuka Kunimitsu." Tezuka corrected and helped Mizuki with his keys.

"Tezuka-san?" Mizuki had managed to fit the box at the door. "I didn't know you were on the same floor." He said, curling his hair with his fingers. He was sure that it was Fuji Shusuke's room Tezuka came out of.

"Sixth floor. A." Tezuka told him his room. He helped Mizuki bring in his luggage. "Shusuke's resting." Tezuka added, hoping Mizuki wouldn't disturb Fuji.

"'That so?" Mizuki smiled mischievously. "I better tell Yuuta-kun that his dear brother is living just opposite me."

It wasn't what he meant, but Tezuka looked at Mizuki with foreboding eyes. "I'll go then."

"Thank you Tezuka-san" was Mizuki's polite reply, "See you." Tezuka heard a nervous snicker when Mizuki shut the door.

Tezuka walked three flights of stairs to the top floor. Before he could reach the landing however, he bumped into another person.

"Tezuka!" Saeki blurted out in surprise. "Sorry, man." Saeki said after a while. He walked a few steps down before staring at Tezuka's back.

Saeki was the one living opposite Tezuka.

-oOo-

Tezuka knocked at Fuji's door. Fuji won't let him have a key.

After a while, "'Mitsu…" Fuji said sleepily, opening the door. Tezuka was his perfect wake up call.

Tezuka blinked at Fuji's yellow night clothes. "You have morning classes." He pointed out. Fuji was taking up Fine Arts in their university. Tezuka's however, was Environmental Engineering and his classes start by noon. Unfortunately, Tezuka was the early riser and Fuji was the one who liked to sleep late.

"You' running laps?" Fuji blinked at Tezuka's outfit.

"Ah." He answered the obvious. "Dinner?"

"'Love to, but nee-san's visiting." Fuji said in cautious rejection. "Whole family's having dinner at home."

Tezuka nodded in understanding. "Be careful." he said and started to walk away.

"I would kiss you," Fuji teased, not letting him get away that easily, "but I haven't brushed my teeth yet."

Tezuka turned his head on the side and looked down the floor.

Fuji's lips drew to a curve before planting a kiss Tezuka's his cheek, and saying "Dessert's on me."

-oOo-

Grabbing his tennis racket, Tezuka walked over the courts to practice by himself. He did so often when Fuji couldn't join him. There were also times when someone challenged him, but it rarely happens nowadays as his challengers learned that Tezuka crushes his opponents to dust.

Tezuka was resting on a bench when someone came running to the adjacent court. He was in a hurry. It seemed like an emergency. Tezuka took a slight interest because the boy's face was fear-stricken.

"Didn't you hear?!" He said, almost in fearful tears, "Hiyoshi- hanged himself in his room…"

Everyone who had overheard gasped. The boy's friends were trying to calm him down, as the boy had started to get frantic.

"But I heard his mother came just in time to save him..."

"How could he have done such a thing?!" the boy shouted the open question, ignoring his friend's consoling statement.

Tragic- Tezuka thought, feeling rather depressed with the unexpected news. For the month alone, there had been two suicide attempts among them students.

Fuji too would be upset. He just won to Hiyoshi by default.

"DAMN those maniacs!" the boy cried, "Animals!" All the courts fell silent as his friends tried to calm the hysterical boy.

Tezuka picked up his racket. He left; a grim still within him.

-oOo-

Fuji hesitated before entering the house. He could hear Yuuta shouting inside. "What's taking him so long?"

"Tadaima."

Fuji went straight to the dinner table. "Shusuke, you're just in time." Her mother placed a plate in front of him as he sat. "How's my Shusuke?" her sister asked when she appeared from the kitchen. "I missed you." she added.

Fuji remained silent as he ate his dinner. Her sister Yumiko had just come home from her around-the-world adventure. She narrated her search for mystical artifacts over dinner.

"May I have a look?" Fuji asked. Yumiko agreed. After dinner, she excitedly took out a box. Each artifact was carefully wrapped around a cloth. Believing the relics contained powerful magic, she instructed Fuji to not touch them.

"These are beautiful." Fuji told her sister, eyeing an aged mirror. As he put the mirror down, his hand accidentally touched a stone. It was the only artifact in the box that wasn't wrapped in cloth.

"What's this nee-chan?" he asked, holding up the black, pearly, almost-heart-shaped stone. "What country did this one come from?"

Yumiko's eyes widened for a second, but then relaxed when she saw what he was holding. "It's funny you should ask." She answered. "I found that one right here in Japan. It's supposed to be a precious stone."

"That?" Yuuta interrupted.

"Of course. Stone like that are said to grant the holder a wish." Yumiko continued. "I think a wish was already made with that stone. It used to be round and white."

Yuuta smirked. "Impossible!"

"It is said that that stone used to contain dark magic. Once it's black, it only brings bad luck." She frowned.

"But it's an ordinary stone now- my friends and I checked." She smiled again. "I just took it because of its shape."

"Can I keep it?"

Yuuta cringed. He doesn't believe in magic, but he still felt queasy with regards to stones with bad luck.

"If you really want to." Yumiko was surprised that Fuji took it. Unlike his brother, Fuji wasn't faint-hearted.

"I'll think of it as a take-home present." Fuji smiled to her.

Shortly after, he said his goodbyes with a promise to come home next week for his sister's birthday. "I'm fine." Fuji rejected Yumiko's offer for a ride back. "I have this for good luck." Fuji pocketed the small black stone.

Getting out of the train, Fuji started to walk back to their building. He didn't notice, but shadows were lurking about.


	2. Chapter 2

iannetine: Thank you for those who read and reviewed last time!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Ten o'clock; Fuji looked at his wristwatch. A smile developed in his face, thinking that Tezuka must be bored to death waiting for him. Walking by a convenience store, Fuji didn't pass up the chance to aggravate Tezuka's suffering. He still had another errand to do that night.

The door automatically opened with a bleep. "Good evening." He greeted back at the familiar old man behind the cash register before proceeding to the only shelf that contained the particular item he was looking for.

"No strawberry." He looked at the array of toothpastes, none of them in the flavor Tezuka loved.

'Blueberry or lemon?' He had used Yumiko's blueberry toothpaste after dinner, it tasted nice but he's not sure if Tezuka would like it. As he was pondering, there was another bleep. All of a sudden, Fuji felt his heart beat rapidly. He sensed…danger.

"Well look at what we have here? 'Bastard has taste." One said when they saw Fuji.

Fuji didn't move, trying hard not to look suspicious. The two men who had just entered were roughly in their twenties. 'Young' Fuji thought. They had earrings and leather pants. The one who just spoke had silky shoulder length black hair while his companion had short flaming red hair. Fuji looked at them from the corner of his eyes. 'Party animals,' he thought, "Womanizers."

"Aren't we lucky ones though?" The other laughed out loud while they approached him.

Fuji didn't move from where he stood. "Shit." He cursed as he realized his mistake on the men's preference. He felt sick, feeling the malice of their stares creeping in his skin.

Fuji remained his calm when the two men had come to where he was. "Excuse me." The one with the red hair said, stopping at his back and stretching his hand to grab a lemon flavored toothpaste. Fuji already felt harassed just by standing close to them.

Fuji waited for them to go. He wasn't that stupid to appear bothered and scared. That's exactly what these kind of people look for.

The two men snickered at Fuji's absence of reaction. To Fuji's relief, the two men went to buy some hardware. Seeing the two men were busy picking ropes, Fuji grabbed a tube of toothpaste and a bottle of liquor.

"The strawberry flavored one will be delivered tomorrow." the old man said when he asked. He calmly paid for them, believing acting like normal was the best in this situation. "Yes, I'll come back tomorrow."

He knew the two men were startled when the door beeped as he came out. Having walked a few meters, he looked back to see if he was being followed. He wasn't. He increased his pace to make certain. The sickening feeling was still following him.

After a while, when Fuji thought he was out of danger, he heard his footsteps echoing. He'd been hearing his footsteps echo ever since he left the house. But then at the corner of his eyes, he saw the two men's approaching shadows. "Shit." The two men were just waiting for the opportune time when Fuji had to pass this dark alleyway.

He slipped himself on a pitch black passageway, concealing himself from the dim streetlights. He could hear the footsteps stop. He didn't dare breathe.

"Where'd he go?"

'Shit.' He thought when he heard the two men's speeding footsteps. He was hoping it was just coincidence that the two men had passed this way, but now he was certain. The two men were looking for him. He's being trailed. He's in danger.

In the dense silence, his cell phone rang.

It rang shill and long. He had regretted setting it on a loud ringing tone if ever Tezuka was the one calling. Reaching for his pocket, he managed to shut it off right away, slightly angry at Tezuka for calling at such an inconvenient time.

"There."

Securing his hand on the liquor bottle he bought earlier, he decided to break into a run. He had no other options. He had to somehow get past this alleyway and into the school grounds as fast as he could.

Fuji didn't dare look back as he ran. It would only be a little more before he reaches the bright and busy avenue near the school. If he could just run out of this dark alleyway, he would be safe. But just about when he was a few meters away, he heard the footsteps draw closer. Fuji felt the sickening feeling he felt when the red haired man sneaked behind him earlier. Fuji panicked. The two men were catching up to him. They were close.

Reaching the end of the alleyway, Fuji didn't stop running. He managed to cross the road before a speeding car passed by. It was only then when he turned around to see if he was still being pursued. Panting, he readied himself to run again if ever the two men appeared from the dark alleyway.

In a second, firm hands had grabbed his arm.

Fuji's eyes widened. He wished to run away, but his body can't seem to move. He couldn't even breathe. He was caught.

-oOo-

"Shusuke."

Recognizing the voice, Fuji turned around in an instant. He stared at the assailant for a while. It took a while before everything had registered in his head.

"Kunimitsu…"

Fuji, breathing heavily, managed to control himself, resisting taking cover in the security of Tezuka's embrace. Tears were starting to form in sudden relief, but Fuji would not bear to cry in front of Tezuka.

Tezuka was distressed at Fuji's expression. It had fear written all over it.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tezuka said, grabbing Fuji's shopping bag. "I was already shouting your name for three times."

"Kunimitsu, let's go…" Fuji said, feeling bad for not answering Tezuka's question right away, let alone apologize. All he wanted was to get as far away from the dark alleyway as possible. He took Tezuka's hand and hurriedly steered him to their building.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka asked once they were climbing the stairs to Fuji's room. He hated asking but Fuji wasn't explaining right away.

Fuji didn't answer but instead kept walking. Tezuka's presence seemed to calm him down but still he couldn't find his voice.

"Why didn't you answer? You turned your phone off while it was ringing." Tezuka asked again when they were in front of 3F. Tezuka took the keys from Fuji. Fuji couldn't open his own door; his hands were unstoppably shaking.

Fuji took Tezuka's hand again and pulled him inside. He locked the door and shut the blinds on the window. He walked in his kitchenette, pouring water to a glass, spilling some on the countertop as his hands were still shaking. Fuji had done all this without uttering a word.

Tezuka was beginning to get worried. He looked at the shopping bag he was holding. If he wasn't mistaken, this was liquor. What exactly happened at the Fuji residence?

"Kunimitsu," Fuji called. Tezuka put the bottle down and hurried to the kitchenette.

"Yes?" Tezuka asked once he saw Fuji. The boy had resigned from moving.

Fuji lifted his head weakly, "hold me…"

Tezuka, surprised, gratified his request. Fuji clenched the front of Tezuka's clothes as Tezuka pulled him in a tight embrace. Fuji inhaled deeply as the warm scent soothed his frenzied nerves. "I'm here." Tezuka told him, caressing the back of his head. "I'll listen."

Fuji was surprised at how safe it was being in Tezuka's arms. The nightmare had somehow become a distant past. After a minute, Fuji let go. "Kunimitsu, I'm fine now. Thank you."

"What happened?" Tezuka asked, still worried. "Did Yuuta upset you again?"

Fuji chuckled, somehow easing Tezuka's worries. "No." Fuji smiled to him, amused that Tezuka had actually said out loud what he was thinking. He didn't realize how his quarrels with Yuuta had affected Tezuka this much.

"Nothing like that happened." Fuji shook his head. "Two guys had been following me since I left the store…I was really terrified, they had me cornered at the alley…"

Tezuka's eyes widened with shock. He held Fuji's head with his hands and stared into his eyes. "Shusuke…what did they do to you?"

Fuji had failed to say anything. "What happened?" Tezuka asked impatiently. "Shusuke, tell me!"

"Oh Kunimitsu…" Fuji hugged him. "I'm sorry for making you worry. What you're thinking- it didn't happen okay? No one assaulted me."

"Are you sure?" Tezuka asked, still looking directly at his eyes. "Shusuke, tell me the truth…"

"I am."

Tezuka, after staring a little longer in Fuji's eyes, finally let go.

"When I sensed what they were up to, I didn't panic. I thought things through." Fuji walked over the living room and grabbed the liquor. "See, I didn't even need to break this on their heads."

"I wasn't careless." Fuji smiled to him.

Tezuka glared at him. "That's my Shusuke." He said dead serious.

Fuji laughed at Tezuka's remark. His laughter died down when Tezuka claimed his lips.

Tezuka kissed passionately. He couldn't believe he almost lost Fuji that way.

The liquor bottle dropped on the carpet with a soft thump. The following second, Fuji was the one dropping on the bed with the same soft thump.

Fuji raised his arms above his head. He'll let Tezuka have his way with him tonight. His lips surrendered to Tezuka's intense one. He shuddered when Tezuka's hands traveled up his thigh, slightly raising the silky fabric of his jeans. Fuji quivered when Tezuka's cold fingers reached under his shirt. Fuji submitted to Tezuka's touch.

Fuji dug his fingers at Tezuka's hair when something hard pressed on him.

Tezuka lifted his head.

Fuji opened his eyes, surprised of the sudden interruption. With misty eyes, he looked at Tezuka, waiting.

"You're tired." Tezuka said, getting up from the bed. "Go to sleep."

Fuji sat up and stared blankly. Tezuka had left the room without getting another reaction from Fuji.

Fuji angrily lied down the bed again. Realizing his mistake, he angrily pounded on his pillow. He had just sent Tezuka away. Feeling the hardness on his pants once again, Fuji slipped his hands on his pocket and retrieved the magical stone Yumiko gave her. 'Bad luck, huh?'

-oOo-

Tezuka walked up to the stairs to his room. Even if it did feel painful, he didn't regret stopping. It was a rough night for Fuji; he needed rest. As much as he wanted to comfort the troubled Fuji, the boy seemed to be too tired to even kiss back. Tezuka sighed. How should he live through the night then?

He was about to got to bed when someone knocked on his door.

Tezuka opened the door wide when he saw Fuji was on his doorstep. Fuji got up on his toes and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, apparently, kissing back the way he should have earlier.

Fuji cut off suddenly, leaving Tezuka enraged. Fuji wiped his mouth with his fingers, his sly smile telling Tezuka: who's tired now?

"I'll get strawberry next time." Fuji said with a sad face. He knew he had Tezuka worried when he didn't come home at ten…and when he didn't answer his call…and when he didn't hear him calling his name…

"You went out on the avenue to wait for me, didn't you?" Fuji asked still clinging to Tezuka's neck.

"Yes. I was worried." Tezuka nodded.

"Thank you." Fuji kissed him on the cheek. "Good night."

"Ah. Good night."

As Tezuka stood by the door, he reminded himself to not forget greeting Fuji a good night's sleep.

He was about to close the door when he heard 6D's door click shut. Tezuka sneered; so what if Saeki saw them making out?

-oOo-

"You should be careful next time Fuji," Saeki said when they had lunch together, "you do look like a girl sometimes." Fuji had shared with him what had happened with the encounter he had with the two men.

"Saeki, stop saying I look like a girl-"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. If Tezuka heard me, then I'll really be done for…" Saeki said with a little laugh.

"Don't- Why can't you go easy on my boyfriend?" Fuji said, his eyes slightly glaring. "Besides, they knew I wasn't a girl. Well, I was buying lubricant at that time."

"YOU WERE BUYING LUBE!" Saeki shouted very fast. Those who caught what he had said turned to look at their table and whistled.

"I'm kidding." Fuji said out loud, blushing. "I was buying flavored toothpaste."

"YOU USE--" Saeki got cut off by Fuji. "You're using flavored toothpaste as lube?" Saeki whispered.

"But Tezuka didn't like blueberry…"

Fuji laughed at Saeki's funny expression; he really appreciates Saeki's efforts to cheer him up. "Anyways, girl or not, I was simply at the right place at the wrong time."

"Bad luck huh?" Saeki told him, more serious this time.

At Saeki's words, Fuji remembered the magical stone in his pocket. He took it out and examined it closely.

"What's that?" Saeki moved closer to observe the misshapen stone. "A new art project?"

"No." Fuji played with the stone with his fingers. "It's a stone with bad luck."

"What?" Saeki blurted out. "You're teasing me again right?"

"No. I asked Yumiko if I could have it. It brings good luck to me."

Saeki, looked at him with 'the look'. This was a look that Saeki had when he was convinced Fuji had gone crazy. "How does a stone with bad luck give you good luck?"

"See Saeki, when Yumiko gave this to me it was black."

"But it's gray." Saeki pointed out.

"See? This stone actually saved me last night."

Fuji went on explaining how the stone wasn't as perfectly shaped like a heart as it did now. A black stone brings bad luck and somehow this stone was turning grey. Fuji had somehow crossed the line when he told Saeki that he thinks the stone is alive. He even worsened the 'the look' when he said he could make a wish once the stone has turned completely white.

"Did Tezuka believe you when you told him?" Saeki asked, suppressing his laughter.

"I haven't told him anything about this. But unlike you, he'll believe me."

"Of course he will…"

After lunch, Fuji proceeded to his last class for the day. Sitting in the seat next to the window, he put out a book to make him appear busy. He would have liked to watch the opening match at the court, but he couldn't abandon his classes.

"Shusuke." Mizuki greeted. "How is the tensai nowadays?"

"Very good Mizuki." Fuji greeted back with a smile, reminding himself that Mizuki and him were in speaking terms.

"You won by default I've heard." Mizuki sat on the seat beside him. "I'm sorry you couldn't play today, but congratulations."

"I would visit Hiyoshi, but his brother told me he wouldn't see anyone." Fuji said in a rather sad tone. He thought it was improper to be congratulated by winning by default to a person who had tried to take his own life.

"Yes, I saw the younger Hiyoshi lately. He's quite disturbed. See, he cared deeply for his brother, even if it seldom showed. Much like you and dear Yuuta, don't you think?"

"It's different in every family Mizuki." Fuji told him, beginning to be annoyed by where the conversation was going. His and Yuuta's last argument involved Mizuki and everyone Fuji hated. He can still remember Yuuta's livid face when he shouted: "I am not weak! Stop trying to protect me!" He had promised Yuuta he wouldn't anymore and so agreeing to forgive everyone's, including Mizuki's, trespasses.

"You'll be playing Tachibana tomorrow." Mizuki twirled his pen in his fingers. "You'll have eligibility to enter the tournament if you win tomorrow."

"I'll be entering the tournament." Fuji told him, an innocent smile still in his face.

Mizuki matched his smile. "Between you and me…I heard Tezuka already qualified when he won his match this morning…"

At this Fuji's eyes opened. "He did?"

"I just heard them talking about it in the faculty room. Just don't tell anyone…The results won't be out till next week but I think you'll appreciate the good news…"

'Just heard?' If Fuji knew better, he'd say Mizuki had an insider.

"Too bad Tezuka can't watch the all important game." Mizuki chuckled. "But I'll be cheering for you Shusuke, in Tezuka-kun's place."

"Thanks." Fuji had said with bitterness when Mizuki went back to his writing. He turned his head to the window. He'll need a lot of nerve to ask Tezuka to skip a lecture. Or better yet, a miracle to cancel all Tezuka's afternoon classes tomorrow.

Just then, a lady with glasses appeared at the door. "Mr. Yamaguchi called in sick. All his afternoon classes are suspended."

Fuji looked at the stone on his desk. It looked a little whiter than before. Fuji stared at the miracle he was waiting for.

-oOo-

Tezuka was busy typing on his notebook. He shook his head at his classmates who couldn't possibly get any louder. He wished the professor would come to class on time, so order can be brought about.

"Tezuka, someone's at the door for you." One of his classmates said. "It's Fuji Shusuke."

The whole room became quiet all of a sudden. Even if he hadn't told them, Tezuka knew the whole class knew of his relationship with Fuji.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji greeted, noticing the sudden silence.

"Shusuke, is something wrong?" Tezuka asked, still holding the door open so that the whole class could hear.

"I don't have classes after lunch. I'll go watch the matches." Fuji told him.

"You could have called." Tezuka pointed out. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Fuji looked at his shoes for a moment. "Nothing. I…just wanted to congratulate you on your win today…"

"Ah. Thank you. So you've heard…" Tezuka was planning on surprising Fuji tonight but then…

"About my match tomorrow…" Fuji said, and then he shook his head. Tezuka stared, waiting for more.

Tezuka still hasn't told Fuji that he'd come to watch. Fuji knew Tezuka would want to watch, but sometimes silence can't say everything. Fuji wondered if Tezuka would be willing make a sacrifice for him.

"Nothing. Never mind." Fuji smiled, ready to turn around. "Congratulations."

"I'll come." Tezuka told him.

Fuji's face lit up and he gave Tezuka a hug. He just felt like the little stone lost all color. To everyone's surprise in the room, he gave Tezuka a kiss on the cheek.

"Still no strawberry." Fuji whispered in his ear.

"I'll look for one." Tezuka said, his cheeks slightly reddening because of Fuji's gestures. Everyone in his class had started to snicker.

"You promise?" Fuji said when he saw Tezuka's professor walking towards them. He still couldn't believe Tezuka would skip classes to watch him play.

"Ah." Tezuka answered, feeling a little amused by Fuji's naivety towards flavored toothpaste. Maybe he'll stop by the convenience store this evening.

-oOo-

"Yes. We'll get them both tonight. Don't worry Gin-sama…I'll have those videos by tomorrow." A man with flaming red hair hung up the phone. "Bastard can't wait for the blue-eyed kids." he shouted to the man that entered the warehouse.

"So can't you, am I right?" the man with silky black hair asked. "For that honey-haired kid?"

"I'll have him tonight."

---------------------

iannetine: I love toothpaste.


	3. Chapter 3

iannetine: I did mention this was rated M right? Faint-hearted, beware!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

"Come on Tezuka-san, we can't celebrate the project's success without you. Just one drink?"

"I'm sorry. I can't." Tezuka told his classmates again. "Maybe next time. I have something to buy." Even if he didn't have any plans that evening, he still wouldn't come. Partying isn't really part of his lifestyle. Besides, if he wanted to have a drink, he would just finish the bottle of liquor Fuji bought.

"Good evening sir."

Tezuka arrived just in time before the store closed. Spotting the new grip tape, he took one and paid for it. Fuji was always happy when he did supportive gestures before a match. Also, Fuji tends to play in a more serious level when he was watching. Even though sometimes he tells Fuji that giving your best will suffice, he doesn't really want Fuji losing. Blame it on pride and ego, but Tezuka Kunimitsu's boyfriend cannot lose to some Tachibana Kippei.

Walking a few more blocks to the convenience store, Tezuka set out to fulfill his promise to buy strawberry flavored toothpaste. This eccentricity was a result of Fuji and Eiji's friendship, which in a way, also benefits him. Strawberry was preferable than wasabi, even if not in the confines of Fuji's mouth.

"Are you sure you heard him say that he'll come back here tonight?" Tezuka heard when he stepped inside the convenience store. He caught a glint from the man's earring that shone behind the man's long black hair. He could tell that this man was scandalous. "I'm leaving if he's not here in ten minutes." The man shut off his cell before grabbing a box of cigarettes. Tezuka didn't pay attention to him much, as he went to find the item he needed.

"After you." The man said when Tezuka had come to pay. There was something in his tone of voice that wasn't as polite as his words. Tezuka had somehow sensed a sickening feeling when their elbows touched. He was getting the feeling that this man was some sort of a criminal. Eyeing the knife hidden at the man's ankles, Tezuka was convinced.

Recalling the incident Fuji had last night, he could somehow taste the fear Fuji went through. The safety he knew existed in the town was simply nonexistent at night. He better not get careless.

Walking out of the store, Tezuka had no idea that with just a few more steps- his life would never be the same again.

-oOo-

Passing by a dark passageway, Tezuka was surprised to see two shadows in the distance.

"Where are we going Ren-san? I really have to get back."

"Just a little while longer, Aki-kun. Kai is meeting with a friend."

Tezuka's eyes furrowed at how suspicious the scene was. A man with flaming red hair had an innocent looking kid pinned at the wall. Tezuka started walking again, but stopped as he had the urge to see if what he thought was correct.

"Ren-san, I really have to get back." The innocent boy blushed as the man called Ren caressed his face. "P-please s-stop that Ren-san…"

"His eyes are more intense than yours, Aki-kun."

"P-please…" the boy pleaded.

Tezuka couldn't stomach the scene anymore. He rushed to the sight to save the poor boy. "Excuse me, is there any problem here?" Tezuka remained his stance when Ren gave him a death glare.

"No problem here." was Ren's answer. He sighed in annoyance before running his hands on the boy's silver hair once more.

Tezuka's eyes widened when he saw that the person pinned to the wall was just a young boy. Judging from his uniform, this boy was just a freshman from their university. He was surprised to see that he had intense blue eyes…Just like Fuji…

"Onii-san…" Aki pleaded; the boy had tears in his eyes. "Help me…"

Ren raised his eyebrows at Tezuka, his hands sidling to the boy's waist, challenging Tezuka to do something.

Realizing it was just as he feared, Tezuka brought his phone to his ears. "Please sir, it's a young boy, send them right away." He had called the police earlier and was told to give confirmation immediately.

"WHO THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL?"

Ren let go of Aki. Tezuka didn't understand why the boy wasn't running away despite all his efforts to plan his escape. _Come on kid, run!_

"The police are coming so you better leave him alone." Tezuka stepped back as Ren was advancing on him.

"YOU FUCKING CALLED THE POLICE?"

"You better go before they come." Tezuka said mockingly, trying to distract Ren so that the boy could escape. _Come on, run!_

The boy seemed to have heard his thoughts as he got back on his feet and ran in the opposite direction. Tezuka was about to escape himself when suddenly…

"Onii-san, help me! Don'--" the rest of the voice was muffled as the boy had a hand on his mouth.

Tezuka stood rooted on the spot when he recognized the person on who caught the boy. He was the one he met earlier on the convenience store.

"Oi, Ren…" The man said. "That honey-haired Fuji didn't come."

At hearing Fuji's name, Tezuka's mind went to a blank. Fuji? His Fuji Shusuke?

Next thing he knew, everything had turned into darkness.

-oOo-

Opening his eyes, Tezuka felt a throbbing pain at the back of his head. He heard voices in the background.

"Fuck it! Gin is going to kill me!"

"Relax Ren…I know what's really bothering you…"

"Shut up Kai!"

"You wanted to fuck him right?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

There was a sound similar to a fist hitting the wall. Tezuka tried to sit up straight but he discovered that his hands were tied to his back.

"Gin-sama, I'm deeply sorry…we couldn't get the Fuji-kun you were asking for…" Kai appeared to be talking to someone on the phone.

Tezuka was about to faint in pain, but the moment he heard Fuji's name, his senses were brought back. Was it really his Shusuke that these people were talking about? Why do these people know Fuji?

"Would you be quiet Ren? Gin is thinking it over."

"How can I calm down when I don't have HIM?"

"What are you going to do? Search for him? The police are all over the place."

"Fuck! This is all the bastards fault!"

Tezuka slightly smiled; maybe he was bastard Ren was talking about. He looked around and realized that the silver-haired boy wasn't in the room.

"Calm down Ren, I have backup."

"What backup?"

"Why did you think I brought the bastard here?"

Tezuka felt his stomach turn. What were they going to do to him?

"You are kind Gin-sama…This will never happen again, I assure you…I can give you Aki-kun, live, right now…he's tied to the bed as we speak…yes of course I won't hurt your beautiful Aki-kun…not a blood spilt, I guarantee…he'll be saying your name of course…"

Shit. Tezuka thought, trying to loosen the tape that tied his hands together. He could hear Aki's soft cries from the next room.

"Just turn your computer on after you hang up…but before you do, why don't you let Ren make up for our mistakes? We have a beauty here that I know you can't resist…"

Tezuka was surprised as the Kai person stood in front of him suddenly. Kai lifted his head and took a picture of his face.

"A video of him would sell well in the underground…worthy of your Asian collection Gin-sama…"

Tezuka was having difficulty trying to stay conscious. He could feel a drop of blood run down his cheek.

"Terms accepted. Thank you for the generous offer Gin-sama…Rough you say? Then I'll have Ren do him…Don't worry Gin-sama, I have the drugs to make this beauty cooperate."

Tezuka, half-awake, was trying to sort out everything in his head. Everything had somehow been a blur. Was all this really happening? He was just at school hours ago and now he was tied up, blood running down his head. Tomorrow was Fuji's all important match and it looks like he's not even going to make it till sunrise. _Shusuke… _

"Were lucky Gin isn't mad." Kai threw a bottle of pills to Ren. "Get your cameras ready Ren. Here's the toys Gin wants you to use." He grabbed a box and sliced it open with his knife. "You'll do pretty boy."

He wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep, but next thing Tezuka heard was screaming. It seems that Kai had started raping the young boy on the other room. He was screaming for help, begging for Kai to stop, but the screeches and wallops continued on. Tezuka closed his eyes at the horrifying sounds; he couldn't stop imagining that the boy was Fuji…

"Kai's having fun." Ren had started fiddling with a video camera, and then placing it on top of a chair. "That bastard."

"Stop him…" Tezuka begged, looking at Kai directly in the eyes. He couldn't take it anymore. The cries of the kid in the other room had toned down into soft moaning. "Leave the kid alone…"

Suddenly, Ren had shoved a handful of pills in his mouth. "SHUT UP!"

Tezuka coughed some of them but he had swallowed a few. Surprisingly, within the minute, the throbbing in his head had stopped. In fact, every pain in his body had gone. What kind of drug did he take? He was numb all over. "Stop him…"

"I don't think I'll enjoy fucking you so SHUT UP!" Ren shouted.

"My my Ren, getting impatient, are we?" Kai had appeared from the other room. Tezuka almost threw up at the sight of Kai's stained clothes. Tezuka could hear Aki's cries dying down to cries of depression. "Need help?"

Kai started untying the ropes bounding Tezuka's hands. He saw that the grip tape he was going to give Fuji was used to tie his, and probably Aki's, hands. _Those bastards…_

Tezuka was almost thankful but before Kai let him go, he kissed him. Grabbing Tezuka's jaw, Kai pried his mouth open. "He's tasty Ren…"

Tezuka coughed from the taste of cigarette. He'd never been so angry in his life. "Get away from me." he managed to say. He wasn't supposed to be capable of speech but he just couldn't let them do what they want. "Don't touch me."

"He could still talk, the bastard!" Ren laughed. "He's a tough one." He smiled.

"If you don't want him…"

"I'll take him Kai." Ren started unbuttoning his own shirt. "You had yours. He's mine."

Tezuka, eyes widened with shock. For once in his life, he didn't know what to do. Somewhere down the line he knew this was inevitable, but he never really believed that such a thing would ever happen to him.

Ren took his glasses and started observing his face. "Hey there pretty boy. What's your name?"

Tezuka didn't say anything. He just looked directly at Ren, holding eye contact, when the man spread his legs and sat on top of him. "I know you can still speak after you took that much. But you can't move though, can you?"

The numbness was starting to go away, but then he still couldn't move a muscle. His muscles contracted as Ren's hands touched him in places that only Fuji had touched. He groaned as his body was reacting perfectly.

"I might enjoy this after all."

Tezuka closed his eyes. _Shusuke…_

There was a ring. Tezuka was almost glad for the interruption, but then Ren slipped his hand on his jacket pocket, reached for his cell and opened it to see who was calling.

"Shusuke's calling."

-oOo-

Tezuka's eyes widened.

"Who's this? You're boyfriend?"

Tezuka slightly flinched. It seems that this Ren didn't know that Shusuke was Fuji. Or maybe the Fuji they were talking about might not be Fuji Shusuke after all. This comforted him somehow.

"So this is your boyfriend huh?" Ren looked at him and smiled. "Shall I answer?"

"Don't…Shusuke…" Tezuka tried to fight back, but Ren's weight on him didn't help.

"Should I tell him that you're sleeping with me?" Ren laughed mischievously. "Let him know you were cheating on him? That would be fun."

"Fuck you." Tezuka said, turning his eyes away. No one has the right to make fun on Fuji, especially by those means.

Should he just let Ren answer the call and then shout for help, hoping Fuji might hear it on the other line?

"Better yet, why don't I tell him to come over here? I'll send him a message to come here alone, wear something nice…not that it'd matter."

"Fuck you." Tezuka told him again. That would be last thing Tezuka wanted. He'd rather be raped ten times over than let Fuji go through what that boy Aki did.

"Kai, I need help with the toys!" Ren shouted towards the other room before turning to him and whispering: "Shut up if you don't want that to happen."

Ren suddenly accepted Fuji's call. With a devil's smile, Ren put it on loudspeaker.

"Kunimitsu? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

Tezuka, upon hearing Fuji's voice, had suddenly felt heavy on the chest.

Ren put the cell phone near Tezuka's head. He put a finger in front of his mouth in warning, mouthing the words: "Let's see how far you can go." Ren hastily undressed him, taking advantage of the situation. Tezuka wasn't moving and he wouldn't resist as long as Fuji was on the line. If that Ren person gets what he wants from him, then Fuji wouldn't get dragged into this. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the voice coming from the side of his head. _Shusuke…_

The video camera kept recording.

-oOo-

"Kunimitsu? Please answer me." Fuji held the phone to his ear for dear life.

He hasn't heard from Tezuka since his drop-by to his lecture that afternoon. He has searched the whole campus, but still Tezuka was nowhere to be found. He even woke up Oishi and Eiji just to ask if they knew where Tezuka was.

And now that his call has finally come through, Tezuka wasn't answering.

"Is this payback for what I did?" Fuji laughed a little. "I swear Kunimitsu, to answer all of your calls from now on; I won't be late again. Please talk to me…"

Fuji had been feeling the sickening feeling again. He had the feeling that Tezuka had been calling to him all through the night. He could tell that something wrong had happened.

"It's my match tomorrow remember? You promised me you'd come. I need my sleep Kunimitsu…greet me good night ne? I can't sleep without you saying goodnight." Fuji smiled, trying to sound persuasive, apologetic even.

Fuji looked at the heart shaped stone again. It was almost wholly white by now. Maybe this was causing all his problems? Fuji threw it in the trash can angrily. Had the stone been bad luck to him after all?

"Kunimitsu, please let me know that you're alright…Say something please…"

He was about to give up when he heard a muffled sound that almost sounded like 'Shusuke.'

"Kunitmitsu? Kunimitsu?" Fuji was thrilled for a reply that could be considered as noise. "If you hear me, I love you okay? Please say something…"

"He's with me honey…" A voice other than Tezuka spoke. The voice was raspy…almost out of breath…almost sounding like- something was happening. "He won't come home tonight." Then he hung up.

Fuji stood frozen on the spot, recalling what he just heard. Who was it? What was he doing with Tezuka?

And why 'wasn't he coming home tonight' again?

Fuji's blood started to boil. The fear he had earlier was replaced by fury right away. Was Tezuka cheating on him?

Fuji blankly looked at his phone. Maybe Tezuka's cell phone was stolen? But he certainly heard Tezuka say his name…

Was there a way to find out what really happened? Should he call again?

A radical idea suddenly popped in his head. He'd never even think about it even if his life depended on it. But tonight was an emergency. He hurriedly opened his door and banged on the one opposite his.

"Fuji Shusuke…what can I do for you?"

"Mizuki, do you know where Tezuka is?" Fuji asked, reading Mizuki's eyes for any sign of dishonesty.

Mizuki smiled slyly; Fuji didn't even say sorry for waking him up on the middle of the night. He even called his precious 'Kunimitsu'- Tezuka.

"Tezuka? I've seen him on the school grounds with his classmates. They were talking about celebrating and drinks." Mizuki enjoyed the shocked expression Fuji had. "Maybe he went partying Shusuke."

Fuji shook his head. If Tezuka was on a bar, then surely he would hear music when he called. Unless Tezuka was in a private room…with someone…

"That's all?" Fuji asked, wondering if Tezuka had kept another secret from him. "Something else I should know?"

"I'm sorry I can't be any more help. That's all I know." Mizuki smiled. He wasn't teasing.

"Fine." Fuji broke eye contact and then marched to the sixth floor.

His eyes softened when he saw Tezuka's room. He knocked and knocked. "Kunimitsu please if you're here…I'm worried about you…"

"Fuji?" Saeki appeared from the room opposite him. "What are you doing this late at night? Don't you have a match tomorrow?" He stopped when he realized Fuji was knocking on Tezuka's door. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be…"

"Saeki." Fuji went to him, his fists clenched in front of his chest, as if praying. "Kunimitsu's still isn't here. I'm worried."

Saeki looked at how troubled Fuji was. Fuji had come to him earlier. He asked a favor to call him right away if ever Tezuka returned to his room. Which up until now, he hasn't.

"Come inside." Saeki offered. "Calm down."

Fuji took liberty and sat at Saeki's bed. "Saeki, I was calling him for hours and when my call finally went through, someone else answered- a g-guy saying he's with him right now and that he won't come home. His voice was so—so…he sounded tired, it was like they were having…"

Fuji didn't say anything else but just put his face in his palms. "I am so angry at him right now…I want to see him Saeki, I just want to see him and talk to him…Help me find him Saeki…please help me…" Fuji stood and started walking towards the door, frantic and restless.

"Fuji, sit down for while." Saeki pulled Fuji back to the bed. "Slow down."

Fuji sat and just looked at him. Saeki hasn't seen Fuji this uneasy before. He hated seeing him like this. "Did I hear you right? You said you called Tezuka and some guy answered and you think they were…"

"Saeki please help me find him." Fuji cut him, refusing hearing the next words out of Saeki's mouth. He grabbed Saeki's arm and leaned his forehead to Saeki's shoulder saying "Saeki please…"

Saeki had wished Fuji hadn't done that. He was already having difficulty with what he felt for his friend. But seeing Fuji's hurt and sufferings, he couldn't help but think he was taking advantage of Tezuka's absence when he put a comforting hand behind Fuji's back.

"Did he say anything about tomorrow's match?" Saeki asked after a while.

"I don't care about the match anymore; I want to know where Kunimitsu is." Fuji said, standing up and walking towards the door once more, determined to search every corner of the city to find Tezuka.

"He said he'll come and watch right?

"H-he promised." Fuji said, almost tearful.

"Then wait for him tomorrow. He's never broke a promise before, has he?"

Fuji looked at Saeki, not believing at what he had suggested. So he should stop worrying and just wait?

"You should get some rest and try to win tomorrow. You wouldn't want to disappoint Tezuka right?"

Fuji looked at him and relaxed his shoulders. Saeki knew his words were starting to make sense in Fuji's head.

"T-trust him okay?" Saeki asked, nodding at Fuji's direction so that he could get some sort of reply.

Fuji smiled at him before sighing. "You're right. Trust."

Saeki sat him down the bed again. "Stay here, I'll make you some hot chocolate." He went to the kitchenette and prepared a glass. But when he returned, Fuji was on his feet again.

"Saeki…Kunimitsu wouldn't cheat on me…I trust him that much." Fuji blankly walked towards the door again. "Maybe he's hurt somewhere and I need to find him. Something bad happened to him Saeki…"

Saeki tried to stop him again but Fuji's resolve was made. "Don't go out now! You're right; something bad might have happened…it's dangerous out there…"

Fuji didn't stop. But he slowed down.

"You can't go out, what if something happens to you? I'll be held responsible; Tezuka won't forgive me if something bad happens to you…"

"Saeki, I'm sorry…" Fuji told him apologetically, realizing what he had brought upon his friend.

"Tell you what; I'm going to inform the police. You rest and I'll just wake you up when he comes."

"Saeki…" Fuji protested.

"Come on Fuji…you asked for my help…let the police handle it…" Saeki said, putting a consoling arm around Fuji. "They'll find him I'm sure. You just try and get some rest. I'm worried about you too."

Fuji thought about it for a while before nodding in agreement. He politely put down Seaki's arm on his shoulder and turned around to face him.

"Thank you, Saeki. You're such a good friend." Fuji smiled sweetly.

Saeki's lips drew to a curve, seeing he had brought back Fuji's smile. Before Fuji disappeared from the stairs however, he called out to Saeki once more.

"Let me know when he comes, okay?"

Saeki, surprised, nodded. Even after everything, he couldn't even penetrate Fuji's thoughts; Tezuka was always the one Fuji was thinking about.

-----------

iannetine: This is TeFu. Saeki, Mizuki and 'others' are just for angst effects later on…do review and look forward to the next one!


	4. Chapter 4

iannetine: I was so used to writing school reports, I think I've lost my touch. Please review, I will be awaiting judgement.

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

CHAPTER 4

"It hurts…it hurts when you're not here…"

Fuji closed his eyes in pain. He didn't imagine that being apart for Tezuka too long would be physically painful. His insides were burning and Fuji knew Tezuka was the only one who could make it go away.

He lay in the middle of his large bed, missing what used to fill the empty space. "Where are you…" he asked himself. "Who are you with?" He couldn't sleep with thoughts of betrayal racing in his mind.

And truly for Fuji, being apart with him was more painful in the heart.

"…instead of me…"

"Shusuke. I'm here."

Fuji instantly turned to the source of the voice. He smiled. "Kunimitsu…"

-oOo-

It was a loud ringing that woke Mizuki. He automatically reached for his cell phone on the bedside table. He was expecting a return call from a friend but as he put his phone to his ears, he realized that no one was calling.

It was Fuji's phone that rang loudly in that notorious melody.

"That's right…" Mizuki smiled wickedly. "Poor Fuji-kun…must be a wreck."

Surprisingly, the phone kept on ringing.

Mizuki smirked and laughed to himself. "Mm? Not answering?" He stood up and went outside to observe; rarely can you find entertainment this early in the morning. "You made Fuji angry Tezuka? I don't believe it."

Mizuki could almost foresee the next scenes in this episode. Fuji would get angry at Tezuka, but it wouldn't last for long. He would accept whatever explanation Tezuka gives and forgive him right away. Fuji's too emotionally dependent on Tezuka; he wouldn't last a day without him.

Discovering that Fuji's door was unlocked, Mizuki knocked and let himself in. "Fuji-kun," he called in a singsong voice, "you should answer that."

Walking to the bedroom, Mizuki's eyes widened with shock.

Fuji was in bed apparently, still sleeping. But he had his arm raised, as if reaching for something. He was talking in his sleep.

"What do you mean you don't deserve me anymore Kunimitsu…"

At that, Mizuki spotted Fuji's phone. But before he could reach for it, the call was cancelled.

"Don't go…" Fuji uttered in his sleep, reaching out his arms. "I will save you…"

Fuji looked like he was suffering in his sleep. "I will… save you…"

This made Mizuki worry somehow. "Fuji!" Mizuki shouted.

"Don't go Kunimitsu…" Fuji still whispered. "Don't go…"

"Hey! Wake up!" Mizuki shook him this time. "FUJI!"

At that, Fuji's eyes opened in an instant.

The room was blurry and it circled in his vision. It took a moment for it to focus on the person leaning over him.

"Mizuki!" Fuji shouted. "What are you doing here?" He asked angrily, thinking what kind of a pervert would go sneaking on other people while they sleep. He quickly sat up and moved back, bringing his blankets with him.

Fuji's stared at Mizuki's lack of answer. Mizuki had a shocked face. He had never seen Mizuki this disturbed.

"What happened?" Fuji asked. Mizuki's face made him worry himself.

"Fuji…what did you dream about?" Mizuki's voice had an unusual air of concern.

"I…" Fuji paused and tried to recall, "don't remember."

"Fuji…"

"What?"

"You're…crying."

Fuji touched his cheeks. Indeed, there were tears on his face. He didn't understand, but it was as if at that very second, a part of him died. His heart was sad.

He quickly rubbed them off, embarrassed that he let Mizuki see him like this. "I'm fine Mizuki. Thank you." He said bluntly, giving no more room for the conversation to continue.

"Very well." Mizuki said, but before he left, he spoke of his true purpose. "Tezuka still hasn't come." He said with a hidden smirk as he reminded Fuji of his misery. "Best of luck with your match this afternoon."

"Mizuki!" Fuji stood up and ran after him. "Can you tell me right away if ever you've heard of where he is…" Fuji said, overcoming his shame. "Please."

Mizuki didn't expect Fuji to put down his pride like that. Anything for his precious Kunimitsu eh?

"Of course." Mizuki smiled with air of self-satisfaction. "Anything for you, Fuji-kun."

Mizuki left the despondent Fuji to himself. Mizuki curled his hair with his finger. Everything had gone better than what he had predicted.

Getting out of the room, Mizuki realized he has left out one crucial factor from this scenario.

"The door is open." He said to the person walking towards him. "He needs comforting Saeki-kun."

-oOo-

Saeki knocked and entered. Spotting Fuji on his bed, he silently made his way to the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Saeki came to him. "What was Mizuki doing here?" He was bothered by Mizuki's welcoming words. The instant Fuji turned his face to greet him however, his previous inquiry left him.

"Saeki!" Fuji's face lit up at the sight of him. Saeki was glad but then…

"Have you found Kunimitsu yet?" Fuji asked desperately. "He called me a few minutes ago but his phone's turned off now." Fuji looked fine, but his actions portrayed otherwise. It seems a few more seconds without Tezuka would send Fuji over the edge of sanity. Honestly, how can someone's absence affect Fuji this much?

Saeki's blood boiled at the mention of Tezuka's name. It was his fault Fuji's like this. "No." he said in slight anger. "The police are doing all they can. They'll inform us when they see him." He answered indifferently. He couldn't care less of what happened with Tezuka. Fuji would be much better off without him.

"Why are you still in bed?" Saeki tried to change the subject. He pulled Fuji's sheets as if motioning him to get up. "Come, let's have breakfast togeth-"

Fuji frowned. The mask that hid Fuji's troubled heart was slowly ebbing away.

"Saeki, should I call their house?"

Saeki looked at Fuji and frowned at his instability. It was like Fuji couldn't function normally if Tezuka wasn't around. Tezuka was a drug, and Fuji was addicted.

"Do you think Tezuka had come home?" Saeki asked.

"What do you think is keeping him then?" Fuji asked, as if he was insulted. "His grandfather found out that we were together and decided to take him away from me…he was the one who answered my call…that's right…he's hiding Kunimitsu from me…"

"Fuji…" was the only thing Saeki could say. Fuji was so pitiful.

"His family knew Saeki!" Fuji told him when he saw that Saeki was far from believing him. "They're hiding Kunimitsu from me!"

Saeki couldn't stand seeing Fuji going crazy like this.

"What if their not?" Saeki told him. "Wouldn't you be causing Tezuka problems later on if they found out Tezuka's missing?"

"But--but…" Fuji stuttered.

"If they weren't, then they'd found out that you and Tezuka were together." Saeki told him, getting impatient. "Or they'll find out about the phone call last night. That Tezuka was with a guy and they were hav-

"NO!" Fuji shouted, remembering the phone call. "Take that back!" Fuji shouted angrily at him. "Kunimitsu wouldn't do that!"

"Either way, you'd have to face it." Saeki said, infuriated that he wasn't reaching Fuji at all. "This relationship needs to end. You wouldn't want to destroy Tezuka's family, would you?" Saeki threatened.

"No Saeki! I will not let that happen to Kunimitsu's family! I will not!" The haze at Fuji's eyes had disappeared. "I will not let him hurt them..." Fuji grew silent "…like what I've done to Yuuta…"

Fuji's words made Saeki remember the day when Fuji vowed to not let Tezuka ruin his own family. That was the night Fuji came home crying because Yuuta had found out that they were together. Yuuta had said hurtful words and Fuji was depressed.

"_Fuji? What's wrong? What happened?" Saeki asked when he saw a crestfallen Fuji walk to the sixth floor. _

"_Yuuta..." Fuji said, his voice was starting to crack and tears were starting to form. Fuji ran to him in despair. "Yuuta found out that we were together...h-he said his friend saw us…he said his classmates made fun of him…Yuuta said it was all my fault…" _

_Fuji started to cry and Saeki lend him his shoulder. _

"_He asked me if it was true…He shouted at me Saeki! He said I was dirty…disgusting…My father hates me, and now Yuuta…" Fuji paused, the words stuck in his throat. " Yuuta hates me!" Fuji put his hands to his face._

"_That's not true. He just doesn't understand, I'm sure he'll see that someday. " Saeki comforted him. He brushed away Fuji's tears but they never stopped flowing. _

"_I just couldn't deny that I love Kunimitsu…I just can't…" Fuji cried again. _

_At that moment, Saeki decided to steal Fuji from Tezuka. _

_Saeki held him tight. He was surprised that Fuji didn't push him away. Instead, Fuji poured his feelings in his shoulder._

_Saeki thought it was the comfort Fuji needed. But then…_

"_Shusuke?"_

_At the sight of Tezuka, Fuji cut loose from the embrace and Fuji came running to him in an instant. _

"_Kunimitsu…" Fuji held on tightly and was now crying more strongly than ever. "I'm dirty and disgusting…Yuuta hates me…Yuuta hates me!"_

_Tezuka caressed Fuji's hair and just let Fuji cry. "I love you Shusuke. And I'm sure Yuuta loves you too."_

_Saeki was surprised. This was the first time that he had heard Tezuka say such words. He was amazed that with just those few words from him, Fuji's cries had died down. The tears he was wiping away before had finally stopped flowing._

"_I couldn't deny that I love you Kunimitsu…" Fuji said, closing his eyes against Tezuka's chest as if sleeping. Tezuka was barely touching him and yet Fuji seemed calmed._

_Saeki didn't understand. Tezuka didn't know the story; he has no idea why Fuji was crying. How could he comfort him, and so easily? _

"_Thank you Shusuke." Tezuka kissed him on the top of the head. "But we hurt Yuuta, we should apologize." _

_Tezuka pulled himself from Fuji's embrace. He stepped away to get a clear view of Fuji's face. Fuji became silent as Tezuka searched his eyes. "But do you think I'm dirty? Do you think I'm disgusting for loving you, hn, Shusuke?" _

_Fuji embraced him instantly, holding tightly as to not let go this time. "No!" Fuji protested angrily at Tezuka's allegations. "You're beautiful Kunimitsu…most beautiful…" he told him, smiling to give him proof. _

"_But I'd rather be dirty…" Tezuka cupped Fuji's face to look directly at his eyes. "…than deny loving you, Shusuke…"_

_Saeki didn't understand why Fuji was crying again. All he knew was that Fuji had a smile on his face, along the stream of tears that steadily flowed down his face. _

"I won't let that happen!" Fuji told Saeki with conviction. "He risked everything when he loved me so don't ever say that he loves someone else!"

"Must have been for fun huh?" Saeki said under his breath.

"What?" Fuji asked. "Take it back Saeki… Kunimitsu wouldn't-"

"Stop saying his name already!" Saeki shouted.

At that, Fuji's eyes opened in surprise. He turned his back to Saeki, pretending he didn't hear it. "Thank you Saeki. But please go." Fuji said without looking at him.

"No."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Please, just go."

"I love you Fuji."

Fuji turned abruptly when he heard it. "Wha-" He froze; Saeki lay his lips upon him.

-oOo-

Saeki had him pinned down at his bed. Fuji tried to push him away, but he was caught in surprise and was too weak to fight back. Saeki held his wrists and was on top of him.

"Saeki stop!" Fuji pleaded when Saeki drew his tongue from his mouth. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"I can feel," Saeki managed to say while showering kisses on his shoulder and neck. "Your every fiber wanting me… and needing my touch…"

Fuji could only stare as Saeki's hands traced his chest and started going under his shirt. "…welcoming me…"

Realizing the foreign feelings that developed inside him, Fuji tried his hardest to push him away.

Saeki didn't take heed but instead forced another kiss. Fuji's feet dug deep in his sheets and his chest rose and fell rapidly. His kiss felt different, in every way Fuji knew. It was empty, because Saeki was a friend; he couldn't see him as being more than that.

"Why?" Saeki asked when Fuji ceased movement. He stopped fighting back and wasn't responding at all. "Don't you love me?"

"Saeki…" Fuji felt guilty that he didn't notice Saeki's feelings right away. Had he led Saeki to do this? "I'm sorry," Fuji said with sad eyes, "if I ever did something to make you think I love you…"

"Is it him?" Saeki asked, his hatred for Tezuka apparent in his voice. "You can't love me because of him?"

"You don't want to do this." Fuji said simply. He wasn't trying to convince him; it was a declaration of fact.

"I do. I love you and I can't stand seeing you get hurt by him anymore!" Saeki told him seriously. He wasn't going crazy as Fuji hoped. His words were sincere, and of truth. "I love you Fuji, more than he ever can!"

"I can't return your feelings Saeki. The one I love is Kunimitsu." Fuji told him in the same sad voice.

Saeki shook his head in disbelief. "You don't love him!" He tightened his grip on Fuji's wrists. "You only need him for comfort Fuji, and nothing else! I can give you much more than that…"

Fuji was about to protest but Saeki had more to say.

"You can freely talk about your problems with me while you hide them from him. You know he can't accept them and you're afraid he'll reject them! You don't tell him everything…the little things you care about…the things we share…"

Saeki started to smile in the bitterness of it all.

"You're always happy with me while with him, you're sad…" Saeki said, examining his face. "You don't laugh, you don't make jokes. He doesn't appreciate you Fuji… He doesn't care about you… He just uses you to satisfy his needs."

"I'm sorry that you feel that way," Fuji mindlessly disregarded Saeki's accusations. "But Kunimitsu knows more about me than you do."

There was nothing left to say for both of them.

Saeki let go of him and sat by the edge of the bed. Tezuka's name was still ringing in his ears; it was maddening. "I don't regret anything I've done." He said after some thought. "But I do love you. Think about it." He said gravely before starting to leave.

Fuji, still in shock, took a moment to utter a word.

"I'm sorry."

Saeki stopped in his tracks. So that was Fuji's final answer?

"At least there's something I know that Tezuka doesn't." Saeki gave a little laugh and finally closed the door.

Fuji followed Saeki's gaze from a moment before. The trash can was empty except for one certain object.

A white heart shaped stone.

-oOo-

"Can I wish…that he keep his promise?" Fuji stared at the magical stone. His match would start soon and Tezuka was still nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the proper condition to play, but he believed that if he did, Tezuka would come. His promise was the only thing Fuji was holding on to.

Fuji sat by a bench, overlooking the crowd. He waited there the whole morning, but Tezuka hasn't come.

Everything would be clear once he sees him. Tezuka would be able to explain the phone call; he'd be able to tell him what he was doing, tell him exactly where he'd been and who he was with. Tezuka wasn't cheating.

Unlike him.

Him who was kissed by someone else on the same bed where Tezuka made love to him. Him who had been weak and wasn't able to defend himself from being laid hands on. Him who had been unwise enough to not foresee this tragedy.

Him who fell victim of his own longings and delighted in someone else's warmth.

_I can feel… your every fiber wanting me… needing my touch… welcoming me…_

If Saeki hadn't mentioned it, would he still have stopped him? Or would he have given in? Deep inside, had he wanted it to happen?

"I am," he said closing his eyes, remembering Yuuta's face as he said it, "disgusting".

As he opened his eyes, he saw two feet in the ground. He quickly looked up, expecting to see Tezuka.

"Fuji."

Fuji was surprised to see a Tachibana Kippei standing in front of him.

"Tachibana-san."

Tachibana sat beside him. Fuji had bumped to a lot of tennis players from middle school since he entered this university, Saeki and Mizuki were such. It was expected, because the university has a strong reputation in tennis.

"We're about to start." Tachibana told him. "Aren't you coming?"

Fuji didn't get up. "I think I'll wait for Kunimitsu some more."

Fuji noticed that Tachibana's eyes opened slightly. He smiled. "It's alright. It's true."

Tachibana looked at him. Fuji could tell he didn't expect it to be so.

It took a moment for Tachibana to sink in. "Since middle school?" He asked, remembering the times where he saw Tezuka and Fuji together.

"No." Fuji told him. "Just last year."

Tachibana had always respected Tezuka's stature as a person. Tachibana admired Tezuka's passion for tennis. He could see the similarities they share. Back in middle school, he considered Tezuka as a captain that rivaled himself.

When he first heard about it, he couldn't believe it was true. It was impossible; Tezuka, in a relationship with a man? But he was more surprised when he heard that it was Fuji Shusuke who was Tezuka's lover.

"How is he?" Tachibana asked just for the sake of it. It took a while for him to recover from his shock.

"He's late."

"But he's coming for you, isn't he?" Tachibana asked, trying to cheer him up.

Tachibana had waited for this match for a long time. Most of the players he knew from middle school has already quit the sport and only few of the best players really stuck with it. He'd been waiting to face someone who would give him a challenge.

"He promised." Fuji answered. He looked at the dark sky that seemed to reflect his feelings. "But I'm not sure anymore."

-oOo-

"Let's have a good match." Tachibana said as they shook hands. He noticed that Fuji concentration wasn't in the match.

"U-um." Fuji greeted back, his eyes scanning the bleachers once more.

Tachibana served. Fuji couldn't return it; he didn't even hit the ball. Within the minute, Tachibana had another 3 service aces. It was quite disappointing for Tachibana that Fuji could not get one in; the Fuji Tachibana knew could return serves much difficult than this.

"Where are you…" Tachibana heard Fuji say when they changed courts.

Tachibana didn't mind it and still played his hundred percent. But it was frustrating that Fuji wasn't in the game at all. He kept making mistakes. Getting a point was not a challenge at all. Fuji's hits looks as though he didn't even want to get the point. It looked like Fuji wasn't aiming for a win.

Fuji lacked concentration; Tachibana could see that much. He noticed that even the slightest mention of Tezuka's name from the crowd distracts Fuji. Fuji kept looking in the entrance and scanning the bleachers.

"Five to love"

The game was too one-sided that the crowd had concluded that Fuji was ill. The crowd gasped as Fuji fell on the ground. Fuji was so far-flung from the game that he didn't notice the ball flying towards his knee.

Fuji stayed on the ground. The audience felt pity seeing his watery eyes, but they didn't know that it wasn't caused by the pain of the hit. It was a depressing sight, seeing Fuji sit blankly on a bench as a medic examined his knee.

"Your knee's fine."

"Shall I forfeit?" Fuji asked, not paying attention to what the examiner said. There was no point in playing the match, winning, and entering the tournament when Tezuka wasn't watching.

"Fuji, are you alright?" Tachibana went to him. His worries disappeared when he saw Fuji's knee was fine.

"I'm sorry," Fuji looked up to Tachibana. "But can I forfeit?"

"What?" Tachibana asked in surprise. Ever since the game started, he was disappointed that Fuji wasn't playing him seriously. But a forfeit at this stage was a greater insult.

Fuji looked to the crowd again, he gave a sigh and gave up completely. Tezuka broke his promise. "Kunimitsu hasn't come for me."

Tachibana was thrilled when he knew that he would be playing Fuji. Now, he shook his head in disappointment. He knew all along that Fuji wasn't playing seriously because of Tezuka.

"Fine." Tachibana said, slightly angry. "To think that I'm not even worth a serious game from you."

"It's not like that…" Fuji said, feeling guilty of offending Tachibana. "It's just that I'm too worried about why Kunimitsu isn't here…" Fuji was getting the feeling something bad really happened to him.

"It was good that Tezuka isn't here," Tachibana told him, putting his racket in his shoulder and walking away. "-to see you lose so miserably."

The remark struck Fuji. Is it true?

"I feel so sorry for him." Tachibana told him. "Tezuka always had his heart in the game. But he disliked quitters most of all."

Fuji's teary eyes suddenly went sharp. "I am NOT a quitter." Fuji said, his blood starting to boil.

"What would Tezuka do when he finds out you were quitting because of him?"

His grip on his racket tightened. Could it be? Tezuka wasn't there because he wasn't playing seriously?

"Fuji Shusuke is forfeiting." Tachibana told the umpire. Everyone had started to get curious at how bad Fuji's injury was. Everyone was expecting a great game. Who knew that it would end in a forfeit?

"We'll finish this."

Fuji stood up abruptly, sending the crowd cheering for support. Fuji went back to the court, his steps angry and focused. His eyes glinted when he passed Tachibana. "I am not a quitter."

As Fuji served the ball, everyone noticed the change in the atmosphere.

The tensai has appeared.

The gap between their scores shrunk smaller as Fuji scored points one after the other. He hit counters repeatedly. It was as though the wind blew in Fuji's rage. Within minutes, the game had reached tie-break.

Fuji smiled like devil as he glared at Tachibana once more.

Breathing heavily, Tachibana positioned himself at the court. He really wanted to play Fuji seriously but he didn't expect it to be in this terms. It seemed his comment earlier had sent Fuji to a mad rush of adrenaline. Fuji was unstoppable.

"Is this all because of Tezuka?" As Tachibana wondered, a speeding ball landed near his foot. At that point, it became apparent to him that he would lose this game in the next serve. Fuji drove him to his physical and mental limit. The tensai was serious.

Fuji got in position ready to serve the next ball. One more point and the game was his. "Ready?" Fuji asked, raring to finish the match.

Fuji threw the ball in the air.

"FUJI!"

The ball dropped to the grass as the silence was broken. Irritated audiences scowled at the disturbance and the umpire called for silence. There were boos in the crowd as Mizuki entered the court.

"Step outside the court Mizuki." Fuji seemed too focused on the game that he didn't notice Mizuki's frightened face. "I'm finishing this."

"What's going on?" Tachibana ran to them. "What are you doing here Mizuki?"

"Fuji," Mizuki panted. He held Fuji's wrist to make sure that he was listening. "Tezuka's been shot."

"What?" Fuji's racket slipped from his hand.

Mizuki avoided his eyes; he didn't wish to repeat it.

"Ha ha," Fuji laughed. "Stop joking around Mizuki." He stopped laughing all of a sudden. "It's not funny." Fuji picked up his racket again.

"He's been shot this morning." Mizuki explained. "Tezuka's in a coma, Fuji"

"This morning?" Fuji laughed. "Impossible." Tezuka called his cell phone this morning. "You lie."

Mizuki was still avoiding his eyes. Tachibana had his head back down.

Fuji looked around him. Suddenly everything had become quiet. He can see people shouting in annoyance, curious people talking and the tennis officials fussing over them. He could also see Saeki in a hurry, rushing toward him in the distance. But strangely, it had gone quiet.

The dark clouds seemed to cry the tears Fuji couldn't shed.

-oOo-

Fuji laid his head on his beloved's shoulder. His breathing slowly steadied in the silence. With all power drained from his body, he could only muster to lift his eyelids.

What greeted him was Tezuka's loving gaze. Fuji treasured it most. Tezuka always looked at him as if he were a goddess of beauty, his usually cold eyes declaring eternal adoration and worship.

He blushed, feeling unworthy of Tezuka's stares. His face was glistened with sweat, his hair in disarray and his lips swollen. He must look horrible.

Fuji could only gaze back in silence as Tezuka's hands traced the outlines of his face, a finger daintily pushing back a lock of hair that covered his eyes. Tezuka's thumb brushed his lips gently, slightly parting his lips. A finger stroked the flesh under his chin made him lift his head.

And as Tezuka lowered himself gently, Fuji closed his eyes expectedly. Tezuka kissed him…as if it were their last.

As it ended, Tezuka leaned his forehead to Fuji's, caressing the back of Fuji's head with his fingers.

"I wanted this night to be perfect for you."

Fuji inhaled Tezuka's warm breath. The kiss had finally drained all Fuji's energy so his smile didn't stay on his face for too long. "Mmm." His lips vibrated in Tezuka's cheek.

Tezuka ran his hands to Fuji's arms. Reaching the ends, Tezuka pulled Fuji's hands to his lips and kissed each finger softly before bringing them back to Fuji's chest. Fuji closed his eyes as Tezuka kissed his eyelids. He could not open them and so Fuji handed himself to sleep.

"I won't be here when you wake up." Tezuka whispered to his eyes.

Fuji's eyes shot open wide, full of alarm and shock. The fears Tezuka kissed away came back to him suddenly. His scared eyes looked at Tezuka in question.

"I don't deserve you anymore."

Fuji didn't understand. Why is Tezuka saying this…after making love to him so beautifully?

His hands firmly held Tezuka's cheek, pushing him away to look at his face. He could not believe what Tezuka was saying.

"What do you mean you don't deserve me anymore Kunimitsu…" He asked, his heart getting torn apart in pieces as Tezuka couldn't look at him anymore. His eyes danced, looking for the answer in Tezuka's face.

"I'm doing this for you."

At that moment, everything seemed to be engulfed in darkness. Fuji instinctively reached for Tezuka, who started to disappear into nothingness.

"I can't stay. You can't save me Shusuke."

"Don't go…" Fuji's breathed, his voice small in his own ears. "I will save you…"

He felt himself getting pulled away from Tezuka. Stretching his hands for a final reach, Fuji stroked his face just before Tezuka disappeared.

"I will…" he whispered, in a dying breath. "…save you…"


	5. Chapter 5

iannetine: Well, that took forever. I hope it doesn't turn out as awful as I think it is. And I just want to say…emo Yuuta rocks!

**I do not own Prince of Tennis**

He was just about to go outside. He stood at the door, extremely infuriated with the person who just called, calling off their practice.

"I'll go ahead and tell everyone it's off. I'm really sorry Eiji; it looks like the rain won't stop for a while."

The rain outside became heavier now; the large raindrops sharply descending on the pavement. The wind was unbelievably unforgiving.

"It's okay. I've a lot of things to do anyway." Eiji told him, his anger dissipating right away. Shutting off his cel, Eiji put down his racket and admitted defeat.

He stood at the door for a moment. Something other than tennis was beckoning him to go outside. Turning the knob, he opened the door slightly, sending the raging wind creeping inside. He closed it again as the cold wind chilled his feet.

Eiji was about to retreat to his room but then realized that he couldn't. He was getting the feeling that he really needed to go outside. He needed to open that door.

Deciding to end this silliness, he ran back to the door. Extremely anxious with this pointless course of action, he turned the knob and opened the door.

"Fuji?!"

"Eiji…Help me."

-oOo-

Fuji was standing on the street, bare of any protection from the rain. It looked like he walked all the way to get here like that.

Eiji stared for a while before believing that he was really there. "What are you doing?!" Eiji asked, panicking when Fuji just stood in the middle of the rain. Taking a second thought, Eiji decided to not get an umbrella and fetch Fuji right away.

"You're soaked to the skin…" Eiji shook his head in discontent. "You're freezing…" Eiji concluded when Fuji couldn't say anything. "Wait here okay?"

Eiji fetched a dry towel and a change of clothes. "Get changed. I'll make you some coffee." He immediately went to do the task, getting worried that he shouldn't have left Fuji alone in his room.

"Are you done nya?" Eiji knocked before letting himself in. Fuji was in the middle of drying his hair.

"Here." Eiji handed him a dry towel. He watched as Fuji slowly wiped his dripping hair.

Eiji handed him his coffee and asked the question he'd been wanting to ask. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Eiji thought he heard Fuji crying.

"No, Eiji." Fuji told him in a soft voice. "I'm not thinking straight right now. I'm not myself." He stopped suddenly, leaving the towel over his dripping hair. "I think I might do something stupid Eiji. I want to do something dangerous. I want to harm somebody. Kill them all."

Hearing Fuji's answer, Eiji realized Fuji does really need help. Eiji wasn't sure if he was the one who could give it.

"They hurt Kunimitsu."

"Fuji!" Eiji scurried to his side, alarmed. "Tezuka's hurt? What happened?"

"I don't know Eiji." Fuji answered. "He was shot this morning, went through a surgery and is in a coma right now."

"Fuji…" Eiji put a hand in his shoulder in console. "I'm sorry…that's so terrible…"

Eiji fell silent for a moment. He felt bad for what happened to Tezuka. But this wasn't the time to worry about him. Right now, Fuji's the one who needed help. His help.

"You should go to him right away." Eiji told him. "Do you know where he is? I'll come with you if want."

"I don't know where he is Eiji." Fuji answered, his voice slightly raising. "That's all Mizuki said. Saeki too. He said the police are still investigating on it right now. They don't know what hospital he's staying at. They don't know anything. Such useless people…"

Eiji sensed that Fuji was getting impatient. He knows Fuji. He knows what he's capable of when he gets angry. There was no limit to what he could do…even to himself.

"Fuji, do you want me to ask Oishi to call their house? They know Oishi there." Eiji asked, grabbing his phone and dialing Oishi's number right away.

"Can you do that Eiji?" Fuji's voice rose with enthusiasm.

"Um. I'll tell him to make the call okay?" Eiji stood up. "Why don't you drink the coffee I made before it gets cold. I added some honey nya! You like those, ne?"

"Um." Fuji grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"I'll be right back okay?" Eiji left the room and made the call.

When he picked up, Eiji explained to him and Oishi agreed.

"Oishi said the phone line's busy right now." Eiji told him the moment he got back. He sensed Fuji's disappointment. "I told him to keep trying." He added at once.

"Why don't you rest for a bit while we wait for Oishi?" Eiji offered, thinking what Fuji really needed right now was rest. "You can use my bed." Eiji told him.

"I'm not doing that careless thing again." Fuji said, finally folding the wet towels and setting them down. "The last time I didn't do anything, Kunimitsu got hurt. This is my fault. I have to do something this time."

Fuji stood up and prepared to leave.

"Where are you going Fuji? It's still raining!" Eiji tried to stop him. "You don't have an umbrella! Y-you must be tired! What if Tezuka's family finds out!" Eiji bawled at Fuji before launching at him from behind. "You're hair just got dry!"

It was a stupid reason to give, Eiji thought. But then Fuji stopped.

"Fuji?" Eiji asked as he hugged Fuji from behind.

"Eiji."

"Um?" Eiji asked. At that moment he realized…Fuji was trying hard not to cry.

"I don't know how long he'll live Eiji. I don't know if he could die any second now. I don't know anything and I'm tired of it…" Fuji told him, his voice slowly disappearing. "But as long as the police are investigating--"

"-You can't do anything." Eiji continued when Fuji had stopped. "Or else they'd find out."

"I don't want to cause Kunimitsu anymore trouble."

Eiji noticed how Fuji's voice was acting all cheerful now, perhaps trying to force a smile. "Will you be okay, Fujiko?"

"I'm fine now." Fuji told him while looking down at the floor. "We don't usually spend so much time with each other so it doesn't really make any difference. I'm used to the quiet since he never really talks to me anyway; we often just eat dinner together. I could go a day without him at least. Days, weeks, months…I think I could go on a lifetime without him."

_Liar… _Eiji thought. Fuji's only hurting himself by thinking that way. Just as pain is relieved by another pain, it was the only way to make it bearable. He was surprised when Fuji turned around to give him a smile. Eiji did not know how to answer his question.

"It's really easy to not miss him, ne?"

-oOo-

A week has passed. There was still no news on the incident concerning Tezuka. Aside from knowing that he was shot and is in a coma, no one knew anything else. Except perhaps Fuji, he thought.

Tachibana looked up the sky. The dark clouds that haunted the past week had finally cleared. The interrupted match due to rain was scheduled to continue today, along with the announcement of the qualifying players for the upcoming tournament.

It's been 5 minutes since their match started. Tachibana stood on his side of the court, still waiting for his opponent that hasn't come.

The umpire declared his win; Tachibana frowned at the awkward applause from the crowd. He couldn't bring himself to celebrate. He felt horrible. He felt, somehow, that he won at Tezuka's expense.

The announcement of the qualifying players followed. After his name was called, Tachibana bowed and shook some hands.

"…and lastly, Fuji Shusuke. Congratulations to all of you."

Tachibana could only wonder how horrible Fuji's feelings must be compared to his.

"Excuse me sir," Tachibana went to see their coach. "Tezuka Kunimitsu wasn't called sir."

"His family contacted the school administration." The coach said. "He's sick and they say it's something serious."

"What?" Tachibana couldn't help but be rude. Sick? Wasn't Tezuka shot? Wasn't Tezuka in a coma?

"They even tried to drop him out of school. They told me they were planning on moving overseas when Tezuka gets better. I persuaded them to file a leave of absence instead, just in case they change their mind."

By this time, Tachibana realized that something wasn't right. Why would Tezuka's family lie about Tezuka getting shot? It didn't make any sense.

"I asked and his father told me he won't be playing tennis again. It breaks my heart to take him out of the list. It's such a shame."

Tachibana eyes widened when he heard the most disturbing news. Tezuka won't be playing tennis again? Was that a lie too? Or is it the truth?

"The last spot was supposed to be for the winner of the match today. I wonder why Fuji Shusuke didn't show up?" The coach paused in thought. "Anyways," he turned to Tachibana again. "I don't like saying this but it was really lucky for Fuji that the spot opened for him."

Tachibana couldn't decide if he should agree or not. "Lucky, huh?"

-oOo-

"Don't mention it. What are cousins for?" Mizuki laughed a little. Of course Mizuki knew exactly what cousins are for, more specifically, gullible cousins in the police force.

While holding the phone to his ears, Mizuki grabbed some paper and a pen. "By the way, thank you for returning my call that time. I was really surprised when you told me my friend was shot."

"Actually, someone filed a missing person's report before you did. Some guy named Saeki. It says here he's Tezuka's friend."

"Friend?" Mizuki whispered to himself, trying hard not to laugh out loud. In Mizuki's knowledge, Saeki practically hates the guy. Mizuki cleared his throat and prepared his nicest voice. "Do you have any news about Tezuka's case?"

"I can't say much. His family requested for the investigation to be strictly classified."

"Aw, too bad." He lowered his voice to sound like he was really concerned. "Do you know which hospital is he staying at, then?" Mizuki tapped his pen. "I'd like to visit him at least. Or is that confidential too?"

"Well, the chief didn't say anything about the hospital…"

Mizuki's smile reached his ears as he wrote the address and room number. What would a desperate Fuji do in exchange for this priceless information?

"Hey Mizuki, you know a Fuji Shusuke?"

Mizuki shifted in his seat. "Who?" he asked innocently.

"We just got a number from your friend's cell. It seems he made a call to a certain Fuji Shusuke the night he went missing. He was also the last person Tezuka called before he was shot that morning."

"Ah, yeah." Mizuki was suppressing his triumphant laugh at this point. "Fuji Shusuke is Tezuka's best friend. He's living in the same building as I am. Tezuka too."

"That's great! I'll see you in a bit then. We just got authorized to question him."

Mizuki couldn't contain his glee for the newly acquired information. A simple robbery or gang shoot out doesn't usually require such in depth investigation. It seems that there was more to the incident than Tezuka being shot.

"Rotten luck." Mizuki replied. "He won't be back until tomorrow. He just left to visit his family's house."

"Really? Then I'll just send someone over tomorrow. Thanks again Mizuki. You're tons of help."

"I thought I told you already. What are cousin's for?"

After saying goodbye to his cousin, Mizuki dialed the number to the Fuji residence. Looking at the paper in his hand, his eyes glistened with a unique joy. He couldn't wait to see Fuji's reaction to all of this.

"Good evening. This is Mizuki Hajime." Mizuki greeted politely. "Oh, happy birthday Yumiko san. I know it's your special day but-"

It's such a waste that he had to miss it.

"Can I speak with Yuuta?"

-oOo-

"_It's getting late. I'll walk with you to your house." Eiji let him borrow an umbrella. "You can stop by here anytime you want."_

"_I'm not going home. I'm taking the train back to school." he smiled at Eiji's bewilderment. "I just came to see you."_

"_Okay…" Eiji smiled his silliest. "I'm just glad to be of help."_

Fuji felt bad for lying at Eiji like that. Actually, that day from a week ago, he planned to go to their house. Now that Tezuka was gone, it was the only place he could call home. The only place safe.

But then, amidst the heavy rain, he saw someone. His brother was with his schoolmates, walking back home from school. Yuuta didn't see him however, he was busy chatting and laughing with his friends. The next thing Fuji knew, he was on Eiji's doorstep.

It was an awful thing to do to Eiji. But he knew Eiji was forgiving. Unlike him.

"Yuuta." Fuji greeted when the front door opened. "I'm home."

His brother didn't even bother looking at him. "He's here!" Yuuta shouted before going to the dining room.

"Yuuta!" Fuji chased after him. "I'm glad to see you." He smiled. "Can we talk? It's about K-" Fuji was about to mention Tezuka's name when Yuuta turned around to face him.

"You were saying?"

"N-nothing." Fuji added immediately. Yuuta just looked at him with a very uncaring face. It was the same one, the same livid face he had when he said that he was disgusted.

Fuji instantly loosened his grip on Yuuta's arm. "Oh…I'm sorry."

"Dinner's ready." Yuuta told him, apparently, deaf to his apology.

"After dinner then." Fuji said, encouraging himself to fix this messed up brother relationship.

Sitting down his usual spot in the dining table, Fuji fixed a smile. He'd been lying to himself like this all week. It is a wonder how he keeps himself sane.

"Happy birthday Yumiko." Fuji took out a present and gave it to his sister after they ate. He also took out a small box of pastries. "Here." He handed one to each of them. He missed his match that afternoon to buy them. "I remember they're Yuuta's favorite."

Yuuta didn't bother taking it. "I hate those."

"Oh." Fuji didn't know what to say. "I'll bring something else next time..."

Feeling depressed, Fuji was rather thankful that his mother and sister don't see the tension between them. They were talking pleasantly until-

"How about you Shusuke? Yuuta tells me you've qualified for that tournament you were aiming for."

"Huh?" Fuji dropped his fork on the plate. "Yuuta, how do you-"

"Yeah, aniki. Tell them how you qualified." Yuuta said with a smile. "You replaced the spot of someone, didn't you?"

"What?" Fuji said. How did Yuuta know about his match? Does he know about what happened to Tezuka?

"Since you lost to Tachibana-san at your match this afternoon, someone gave up his spot for you right? That stone must be really working for you huh?" Yuuta stood up from the dining table and eyed him. "Lucky you."

"Shusuke is that true?"

"It's true." Yuuta said, talking cheerfully as he spoke. "You even won a match by default right? I wonder what happened to your opponent that didn't show up? Oh, right, he hanged himsel-"

"STOP IT!"

Fuji couldn't take it anymore. Without excusing himself, he stood up from his seat and mindlessly ran to the nearest room.

Shutting the door behind him, he sat at the floor, deeply shaken by the unexpected turn of events.

_Why is Yuuta saying such horrible things?_

"Why are you hiding in my room?" Fuji heard Yuuta's voice from the door. "Brother?" he said sardonically.

Fuji stood up, sat at Yuuta's bed and faced the door.

"You wanted to talk earlier right? Why aren't you answering me now?"

"Stop it!" Fuji said, burying his face in his palms. "What do you want from me?"

The door suddenly burst open. "You have the nerve to talk to me like that?" Yuuta stormed in and stood in front of him glaring. "You're pathetic. You lost your match and just suddenly your…your boyfriend backs down from the tournament to give you his spot?"

Yuuta nodded. "I saw you that day. You were walking in the rain. Probably regretting what you did, weren't you?"

"What?" Fuji lifted his head. He didn't like to fight with Yuuta again. Their last argument was unpleasant enough and things couldn't get much worse than that.

"You really aren't serious about tennis, are you? To think that I looked up to you!" Yuuta shouted at him again. "To think that I was starting to believe that you actually love him!"

"Yuuta…you-?" Fuji stood up. This was the first time Yuuta mentioned anything positive about his relationship with Tezuka, much more accepting it. "I do love him Yuuta… I'm so happy that you realiz-"

"You know, I hate you more than ever now." Yuuta told him while shaking his head. "You disgust me. Get out of my room."

"Wait! I don't understand…" Fuji refused to leave. "Don't you-"

"If you ever," Yuuta said, his voice calmer and more serious this time. "Embarrass me in front of Mizuki again, I swea-" Yuuta stopped; Fuji's eyes has just opened.

"Mizuki?" Fuji asked, his eyes razor sharp. "Oh, I get it now." He marched out of the room and turned his back to Yuuta.

"Hey, I'm still talking to you!" Yuuta followed him out of his room. "Where are you going?"

"In case Mizuki didn't tell you," Fuji said while putting on his coat, not paying attention to his sister's questions and his mother's pleas. "Kunimitsu's been shot."

Fuji paused, remembering that somewhere, Tezuka was hurting.

"Even he can't play in a coma, can he Yuuta?" Fuji stopped to look at Yuuta's stunned face.

"I didn't think so."

-oOo-

"You."

Fuji pushed the door open wide, sending Mizuki retreating to the insides of his room.

"Fuji-kun," Mizuki calmly stepped back as Fuji advanced on him, the blue eyes ready for the kill. He expected that Fuji would be mad, but this was just too mirthful to watch. "What can I do for yo-"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER?"

Grabbing the collar of Mizuki's shirt, Fuji readied his fist to knock Mizuki out the moment he says anything objectionable.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mizuki shook his head. "I just called your house this afternoon; I wanted to talk to y-"

"WHAT LIES HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HIM?"

Fuji angrily drove him to the wall, his hand now seizing Mizuki's throat. In spite of this position, Mizuki was calmer than ever. Having difficulty breathing when Fuji tightened his grip, Mizuki only managed to mouth a few words.

I. Know. Where. Tezuka. Is.

Fuji stared at him, his angry eyes now softening.

Mizuki knows how hard it was for Fuji, seeing him day after day in his room, helplessly lost without any news about Tezuka. Fuji continued to go to his classes and continued playing tennis; he was fine to everyone's eyes.

But he, Mizuki, could see how Fuji couldn't sleep, how Fuji couldn't eat, how this anger has slowly developed in him, haunted in his every waking moment…

"I know where he is." Mizuki managed to whisper when Fuji loosened his grip.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji let go and stepped back.

Seeing that Fuji had forgotten his anger and was now fully absorbed by the news, Mizuki straightened his shirt. "I just called your house to let you know. I can't believe why you're so angry at me for that…"

"I'm sorry Mizuki." Fuji apologized right away. "I don't know what came over me…"

Mizuki smiled, noticing that Fuji was back to his state of frailty. "The address and room number is written there." He pointed to a piece of paper on the table. "It's dangerous at night so do be careful on your way."

"Um…okay…sure…" Fuji replied, unthinkingly taking the piece of paper and walking out of the room.

"Send my regards." Mizuki shouted when the oblivious Fuji closed the door.

Fuji stood outside for a moment, staring blankly at the piece of paper on his hand. He remembered Eiji's and his exact words.

"_You should go to him…"_

Mizuki smiled. He had to admit that for a moment there, he thought that Fuji would actually kill him. Massaging his neck that had gone red, Mizuki heaved a sigh. The next moment, fast footsteps were heard and soon faded.

Fuji had run to where Tezuka is.

-oOo-

Fuji unknowingly let go of the crumpled paper in his hand.

In front of him were the numbers written on that piece of paper and yet Tezuka's name wasn't placed anywhere. But Fuji knew.

_He's here… _

Fuji placed his shaky hands by the silver knob. If it was locked, Tezuka's family would probably be inside. Maybe it would be best that he stopped here; acting rashly like this would be too risky. But if it wasn't… If it wasn't locked…

It was worth the risk.

Fuji turned it slightly. There was a soft click and Fuji gave it a soft push. He heard steady beeping and humming of machines. Oddly, there was also a voice.

"Please get better Tezuka niisan… Please wake up soon…"

Fuji froze, seeing a young boy with silver hair beside Tezuka's bed. The boy sat in a chair, caressing Tezuka's hand with his small fingers. He had a sad a look in his face. A sad, yet affectionate, look.

"I promise to take care of you from now on. Just like how niisan protected me…"

Fuji stood there watching, while the boy continued to encourage Tezuka, telling stories and making future plans. After a while, the boy had started to cry silent tears, resting his head in Tezuka's unmoving arms.

"Who are you?" Fuji asked, not even minding to hush his voice.

The silver haired boy stood up immediately. He looked at Fuji with a frightened face.

"Who are you?" Fuji repeated, getting impatient. He could already taste his tears because he did not know what to do if he knew that Tezuka loved this boy. He trusted Tezuka, so blindly, that he did not know what to feel if he knew that Tezuka loved another.

The boy looked up to him, his eyes marked with fear…

His bright, blue eyes.

"My name is Aki." The boy finally answered. Fuji took a step back as the boy named Aki stepped closer to him. "You must be…" Aki said, observing his eyes. "…Shusuke."

Fuji froze. How did this boy know his name?

"You're him…" Aki looked at him in amazement. "You came…so you must be."

Fuji could not say a word, his imagination feeding his resentment.

"Can I ask," Aki approached him closer, "If you like strawberry toothpaste?"

"How do you…know?" Fuji asked, his resentment for this boy reaching its greatest extent. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"Oh," Aki said, as though he just realized that he did not introduce himself. "I am the reason…why he is lying there."

Fuji followed Aki's eyes that landed on the person lying on the bed. This was the first time Fuji had a good look on Tezuka's face. A tear instantaneously trickled on Fuji's face.

Fuji forgot to breathe.

Tezuka's face was near unrecognizable. His skin was pale with black and blue spots. He had stitches in his eyebrows and the corner of his lips. There were cuts in his neck, like scratches, that persisted onto his chest. His right shoulder, where he was shot, was wrapped in bandages.

"No…" Fuji covered his hands with his mouth. "No…" he whimpered while shaking his head.

Fuji's hands started to shake uncontrollably. He tried to turn away, unable to bare another second seeing Tezuka so battered and bruised. But he could not keep his eyes away.

"No…" Fuji cried now, while slowly walking towards the bed. He tried to steady his hands, stretching them to touch Tezuka's face. But he realized that he could not, for Tezuka was damaged beyond repair, and that his filthy hands would desecrate him more.

Fuji, for the first time, was afraid to touch him.

"Kunimitsu…" Fuji called out weakly. "Look at you…who did this to you?"

Fuji cried to himself, his tears full of compassion for the brokenness of the one he loved.

"You love him. Don't you?"

Fuji, remembering that another boy was in the room, paused and turned to look.

"I see now…" Aki said, reading the answer in Fuji's eyes. "I thought it was me…" Aki, to Fuji's surprise, took Tezuka's hand again.

"You see, he stayed behind, just so I could escape…" Aki said softly, laying admiring eyes at Tezuka's face. "But I heard a gunshot so I came back…and there he was, lying on the concrete, dying…"

Fuji just stared, processing what Aki had said. _So Aki was victim too?_

"And I held in my arms…and when he looked into my eyes…" Aki's face lightened up with an indescribable joy. "He smiled."

Fuji didn't know why, but he felt as though he had dreamed of this before…

"But I now I understand…" Aki cried, "That when he looked into my eyes, it wasn't me that he saw… I thought it was me…"

Fuji covered his mouth with shaking palms again.

"You see?" Aki tore his eyes away from Tezuka. "He wasn't trying to save me; he was trying to protect…" Aki smiled at him. "You."

Fuji cried now, knowing that even when he was in the brink of death…Tezuka loved him.

"Kai found out that the Shusuke that called niisan that night was the honey-haired Fuji Gin sama was asking for." Aki told him. "You were the one they're after."

"M-me?"

"They were waiting for you around the convenience store. But Tezuka niisan showed up and called the police, and t-they dragged us to this warehouse and… and…"

Aki couldn't say anymore. Fuji however, was lost in his own thoughts.

"Me…" Fuji declared. "Me…"

_Tezuka's like this because of…me? _

"I made you promise…" Fuji mumbled in realization. "I made you go to that convenience store… I made that call… I did this to you…"

Fuji looked at the broken Tezuka, guilt sinking in the depths of his soul. It was his fault…all along…

"Do you know the last thing he said to me?" Aki asked, a bitter smile displayed in his face. "I wish it were me…"

"_Tezuka niisan! Tezuka niisan! Please don't die!"_

_Blood started flooding the pavement. "Tezuka niisa-" Aki stopped as Tezuka's weak fingers gently grazed his arms. _

_Tezuka opened his eyes that seemed to search the sky that instant. Seeing the blue that he loved so much, he stared and held his gaze. He tried to reach for them, but his broken arm wouldn't allow. _

_He looked sad as he held him; Tezuka doesn't like to see him cry. So he smiled, letting him know that he was happy that he held him until the end, saying…_

"I wish I were you." Aki told him with a sweet smile. "I wish it were me..." Aki looked at Fuji straight in the eyes and asked sincerely:

"Do you know how lucky you are?"

At that instant, Fuji knew.

"_I love you."_

_--_

iannetine: O K ! Who wants to see Fuji marching into the devil's lair?? If ya know what I mean... Revenge is served up next…


End file.
